


Her First Chapter

by 11tol_tsukki11



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 02:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10266140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11tol_tsukki11/pseuds/11tol_tsukki11
Summary: A fate set in stone, but when she met him, things felt a bit lighter - until everything changed: A View on the Prodigies





	

**Author's Note:**

> I simply wanted to explore Mipha's character as well as her relationship with Link. I wrote this pretty late, but I hope that you'll enjoy

She met him before everything turned around. She met him before she was even aware of her fate. She met him when she thought that everything would be alright.

He was but a careless child, running around and picking up fights with whoever he wanted to, and usually, it ended bad. He’d end up with several bruises and scars, but the same smile would remain on his face, for some unknown reason. Maybe he simply enjoyed the trouble, she couldn’t quite tell. However, she made sure that the Zoras would heal him whenever he’d visit the domain.

Just what kind of business had he here ? Did he simply wanted to explore the place, or did a more precise goal brought him here so often ? No logical answers would come up to her, and she’d simply watch him from afar, while her father kept reminding her of her duties as a princess.

She had indeed a lot of work to do, and could barely manage any time for herself. Inform herself about the relations between the Zoras and other people, perfect her mastery of the spear, learn the general attitude of a member of Royalty... but when she managed to have freetime, she’d always catch herself staring at him whenever he visited again. Speaking to the other Zoras, smiling at them, telling them about his day, she sometimes wished she could be the one he’d tell all of this, but because of her schedule, it will probably just stay a desire of her, and nothing else.

Things changed when she saw him on the verge of death.

He had climbed the mountain too high because of his desire to explore, and the Lynel found him. She has no idea of how he managed to survive, but he was there, lying at the bottom of the mountain, his arm severely damaged. Even in that state, he was too proud to admit his pain. While she ran at him, trying to bring him back to the domain, he’d try to push her away, muttering that he was feeling well enough to move on his own - he wasn’t, she quickly concluded it as he fell as he tried to stand up. She wasn’t really strong, but she managed to carry him back to Zora’s Domain, forcing him to lay down on a water bed. The boy was squirming in pain, and was doing his best to not let his tears flow. Mipha couldn’t hold back a smile. Men are indeed to proud for their own good, her father kept telling her this.

She tried to comfort him, raising her arm slowly.

“Wo... worry not, Hylian. The other Zoras will come soon, they’ll heal you...”

But deep in her thoughts, she knew that he wouldn’t survive if he stayed like this for a few minutes. No, she could feel him getting weaker, and she hated feeling that helpless. She slowly put her hand on his injured arm, trying to soothe him. Of course, she forgot for a moment that pressing on a wound is the worst thing to do. She was about to pull her hand away as something - a miracle ? happened.

A tiny, weak, blue light emanating from her hand. Slowly, it became bigger, flashier, to the point that it almost blinded her in it’s bright light. For a moment, she thought that the Lynel had casted a spell on the boy, but before she could panic, everything stopped as fast as it occurred.

The boy wasn’t whining anymore. Mipha feared for the worst.

But he moved. He opened his eyes.

“You... healed me ?”

Mipha couldn’t even answer. What had just happened ?

*

As the Zoras finally arrived to the room, the boy was already asleep, letting out some tiny snores that would make Mipha giggle. However, they were quick to drag her away, claiming that she’d ‘bother the sick’. She didn’t said a word as she was brought back to the throne room, where her father was.

Oh, her father, her only confident. Indeed, despite being the future heir of the throne, Mipha didn’t had much friends. Again, her schedule prevented her from talking to anyone.

Everything went mad once she told her father what really happened. Thousand of books full of legends were opened, researches were made, the name ‘Ruto’ came over and over. As the most known Zora historians were looking for answers about that mysterious power, she saw him again - and officially spoke to him.

“My name is Mipha”

“My name is Link !”

He said that with his usual, bright smile. She couldn’t help but smile back. They played hide and seek, they talked about themselves, and she learned a lot about that funny little Hylian: his father was an extremely strong warrior, working for the Hyrule Royal Guard. Since his father was busy, his mother would bring him to all kinds of trips, and he’d explore the territory as much as he could. For now, they were established near the Zora Domain, which explained his frequent visits.

“I like exploring, but I miss Father a lot. He teaches me how to use swords whenever he can ! Well, I don’t use real swords, since I’m too young for that. He just gives me a wooded one and shows me a few tricks... but once I’ll be old enough to wield a real sword, I swear I’ll become Hyrule’s most talented warrior ! Maybe I’ll even meet Zelda ! She’s- She’s the princess”

She had heard of the Royal child. In fact, probably everyone did, and it made her smile how he felt the need to precise her who she was.

“I am Mipha, daughter of the Zora King...”

“So that makes you... a princess !?”, he asked, eyes lighting up at the last word.

A short giggle escaped her lips.

“You could say so, yes. I am the heir of the Zora throne, and will lead the Domain once my father is no longer able to, may it be because of age or death”

She didn’t talked much afterwards, Link basically had a conversation with herself. But she loved listening to him and seeing his enthusiast. Days went by, and their bond only grew stronger.

Then, everything stopped as theorists unlocked her mysterious power’s secret: it will, apparently, be of great use in Hyrule’s future. And so, for years and years, she had to train. Heal him, heal her, try to heal herself - she wasn’t able to -, everything went by so fast, that when she finally mastered her power, she saw him again - as the Princess’ appointed knight.

And he saw her as the Zoran Prodigy. Again, she saw his smile, and she felt better.

*

She left him as the battle was about to start. The last thing she saw before going to her Divine Beast was him pulling Zelda to safety, and she hoped that she’d be able to see him again. Then, maybe she’d gain enough courage to give him the tunic.

She entered Vah Ruta with that idea in mind, unaware that she was about to face a brutal end.


End file.
